


【双璧】早饭

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 3





	【双璧】早饭

会后，米达麦亚请我去他家吃早饭，他跟我说夫人准备了果酱三明治。疾风之狼对我夸下海口，不论怎么都要我去尝尝，实在可称为是帝国一绝。

我说恭敬不如从命，偶尔是还得听话一下。

我与米达麦亚做了十余年朋友，太了解他，钱夹，衣品，酒品，少见但爱用的骂人话，早餐几个蛋，挤不挤番茄酱，甚至知道在他办公室书架顶上放着一本水仙花养殖指南。暂且先放下果酱馅的三明治到底能怎样被称为一绝，毕竟果酱只是果酱，再名贵难得的果酱也跳不出那个圈子。

我不假思索地想，米达麦亚想让我触碰一下家庭的温暖，就像是在水族箱里看观赏鱼一样。看见漂亮的鳍和闪闪发光的鳞片，便兴冲冲地带回家，珍而重之地放在柜旁，书架，床头旁边，天天隔着水族箱厚厚的玻璃，告诉这些鱼，你爱他呀，你怎么能不爱呢，这是你唯一拥有的珍贵漂亮之物，你第一次见到震颤的心灵，一切疯狂的热爱的起点，你怎么能不爱呢？怎么能？

但天生就有冷水鱼不该被这么注视，我切下来三明治边角，这么想，果酱从叉子边缘流下来，像早年干涸的血迹。热带水族箱也不过是一个错误的折磨，一个灼热的牢笼。

我礼貌地递给艾芳瑟琳一束水仙花，挚友拜访，理应如此。

在短暂的教育中，父亲告诉我，贵族的友谊应该被仔细浇灌，像小心翼翼得饲弄名贵的花一样。我则花了十余年时间浇灌我和米达麦亚虚假的友谊，这株花风光漂亮，垂珠一样的花瓣足矣被认为是帝国最真切不过的感情。但我知道其实这株花摇摇欲坠，米达麦亚的根系被我用菟丝花紧紧缠住，他的真挚爱情，他的美满家庭，每一次见面，每一次举杯，每一次相谈甚欢，或生死相托，不过是我们友谊的进一步死亡。

我不该让这些发生，不敢让这些发生，但我也不会就此放过米达麦亚。漂亮的菟丝花根本不具有生命力，某个早上，装作旺盛地开出花来，然后在一夜之间枯萎，风化，灰烬掺入风中死掉。只有这样他才健康，才长命百岁，才无忧无虑的生活。

海尼森公务繁忙，我却常常想到过去。士官学校时期，我和米达麦亚还未认识，没有打过架，没有共同战斗，没有一起成为不忠实的酒徒，模模糊糊在走廊碰到过几面，急匆匆看过一眼，细小的日子就被淹没在回忆里。

酒过半旬时，米达麦亚在一场军官聚会上跟我说，他要娶艾芳瑟琳，甚至订了最大的一车黄玫瑰，从城外的花店一直拖回家。

风风光光，他的艾芳是黄玫瑰一样珍贵的女人，米达麦亚自豪地给我看他手上因为紧张掐出来的半月型痕迹，我这可是第一次对艾芳说爱，紧张得不得了，生怕说错一个词她就拒绝我。

我与他碰杯说，你也没跟谁说过爱。

米达麦亚恋爱经验少得可怜，明显是第一次栽到女人身上。我意味深长地把酒杯放回海鹫的桌台上，问他求婚成功了吗。

他显然有点醉了，笑得露出牙齿，他说那当然，艾芳拥抱了我，父亲偷偷躲在冬青树后面看，给两丛灌木剃了秃头。

我说，真可怜那两丛秃头。

米达麦亚转了转眼睛，他显然喝醉了，随便靠回沙发座椅上对我说，冬青树还能长回来，错过这个机会，艾芳就和我错过了。

我举起白兰地，是啊，米达麦亚，恭喜你迎回娇妻。

那天我把米达麦亚灌得很醉，极不道德地占有了他婚前金贵的几个小时。因为太没理由，所以我也装醉说疯话，演得十分尽兴。我拽住他衣领，注视着他泛着醉意的灰眼睛，我说，米达麦亚，即使你要结婚了，我也要告诉你，女人是最恶毒的生物，她们迟早会背叛你。

即使喝醉了，米达麦亚还是握紧了杯子，口齿不清地告诉我不要把艾芳算在里面。

我笑了笑，招来他的副官把他送回家，吐到车上让他自己出打扫费用好了。

我没回家，也没回办公室，没回任何一个我熟悉的地方。我像个孤魂野鬼一样换了个城郊酒馆深夜买醉，两杯酒后，拒绝了一干黑头发的女人，随便找了个外地女人上床。

这种环境下，缝补过黑边的白色连身裙还是太具有欺骗性，蓝眼睛，杂乱的金蜜色头发，尾端有湿漉漉的鬈曲，带一点生硬的口音和求助性的哭腔。

她对我用敬称，很年轻，或许过于年轻了，眼睛里完全不应该带有某种意愿，现在正支离破碎地垂在眼睑上，我抓住浴室的铁把手，微微拧开一点，试图遮掩住东西并不明智——但不合适，我盯着她有些微微发青的纤细脚踝，仿佛置身雪堆，并决定拒绝任何简短对话的加入。

我尽管知道是假的，是令人心动的谎话，第二天早上就会烟消云散。但我还是叫她进来，很高兴地走进这个良夜。

第二天，我从城郊赶到婚礼现场，遮盖了一下宿醉的痕迹，至少这两件事，我无来由的宿醉和米达麦亚的婚礼，不能巧合地碰在一起。我对米达麦亚点点头，只吻了吻新娘穿薄纱的手背，把水仙花放回旁边。我从未想过新娘如此柔软的织物会扎伤我的嘴唇，我感觉到刺痛，就立刻离开，决心干脆回府大睡一天。

我搅了搅糖罐里的铁匙，果酱三明治只是普通的蓝莓酱，因为家庭手作没放糖，多了一点酸味，我与米达麦亚举杯，只是早上喝酒太过分，我们碰了碰咖啡杯。

感谢夫人的三明治，我说。

感谢艾芳的三明治，米达麦亚骄傲而愉快地举起咖啡杯。

只有我知道，吃三明治的时候，我味同嚼蜡，但我演得不错。得出这个结论后，我就此搁笔，想到托利斯坦在未来可能会被炸成碎片，人会死，浩瀚的星海也会在坍缩中化为乌有，这点东西想留下也不能够。既然没法哄谁来爱，不如就让后面的事成为密辛吧。


End file.
